An Alliance Arises
by AphmauStories
Summary: Aphmau goes on building The Phoenix Alliance, working hard every time but she also in danger. Also, if Garroth escapes the Irene Dimension Aphmau will have to choose...
1. A New Beginning

**Being a MASSIVE Aphmau fan I decided to write a fanfiction about her building The Phoenix Alliance! Hopefully, we'll be writing more!**

 **I don't own Aphmau's gaming channel or Minecraft Diaries! Enjoy!**

"This is the PERFECT place for the capital! Don't you think?" Aphmau exclaimed. Everyone nodded at her and looked around for nearby villages - there weren't any. As it was turning into nightfall, they all decided to build a shelter. Laurance and Katelyn were having a silly argument of who is going to build the roof. Aphmau sighed but Aaron and Travis thought it would be better if they built the shelter's roof while they were having an argument. Soon after that, Katelyn and Laurance ended their argument - courtesy of Aphmau. And then they all went to sleep. Aphmau closed her eyes into a dream world…

She saw a group of people whispering softly to each other - they were the Divine Warriors! But Irene was missing, perhaps she had gone somewhere. The Divine Warriors were whispering about how to get people out of Irene Dimension WITHOUT immortality…

"WAKE UP APHMAU! WAKE UP!" Shouted Katelyn loudly.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Shouted Aphmau - she was shocked that Katelyn had shouted loudly. Aphmau told Katelyn she had a dream about Divine Warriors. Katelyn asked her to tell her EVERYTHING!

Aphmau told her everything, Katelyn asked: "What if YOUR Irene?"

Aphmau denied that she is Irene, Katelyn reminded her that she had amnesia before she was led to Phoenix Drop. Still she denied she was Irene and said: "Zoey isn't a descendant of Irene and she opened the portal and got us out!" Katelyn was explaining to her because immortality is required or the other method to open the Irene Portal and Zoey had immortality. Aphmau still denied she was Irene, how could I be irene, my name is Aphmau? Aphmau thought. "Fine. Whatever I'm going to the ot-, wait, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" Yelled Katelyn. Aphmau grabbed her cold iron sword and couldn't believe what she saw…

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter! Hopefully, I'll upload soon! Tell me what you think by sending a review! Bye!**


	2. An Unexpected Battle

**This is my second chapter, enjoy! I don't own Aphmau's gaming channel or Minecraft Diaries! Back to the story!**

 _ **Recap**_

WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" Yelled Katelyn. Aphmau grabbed her cold iron sword and couldn't believe what she saw…

SHADOW SPIRITS! They were everywhere, Aaron, Travis and Laurance fighting the shadow spirits alongside Thorgina and Celeste. Katelyn and Aphmau helps them. "Wow, there's soooo many shadow spirits! This nether problem is getting out of hand!" Said Aaron. Suddenly, Laurance transforms into his Shadow Knight form and destroys all of them - with help from the others. One of the shadow spirits was hiding behind a boulder ready to pounce. "Well, that was a fight. Let's go back!" Exclaimed Travis. They all nodded and started going back, Katelyn and Travis were racing ahead and Aaron seemed to be near but Aphmau was exhausted for some reason so Laurance stayed with her. Suddenly the sneaky shadow spirit popped out and pulls out Aphmau covering her mouth, "HELP!"

"APHMAU!" They all said. The shadow spirits runs away but Laurance and the others still could see it. "Guys, I need to do this alone. Please?" Laurance pleaded. Reluctantly, they acknowledged Laurance's request.

Thorgina and Celeste came with Laurance so he could be helped with tracking the shadow spirits. I'm going to save you Aphmau, no matter what, thought Laurance. Finally, Laurance found Aphmau - courtesy of the pets and he couldn't believe that they were going to use Aphmau to open ANOTHER nether portal. Laurance charges towards the shadow spirits and destroys them. Aphmau looks up at Laurance and says: "T-thank y-y-ou." Laurance looks up at the starry night and gazes at Aphmau, Aphmau gazes back. They were gazing at each other for what seemed like forever but then Thorgina and Celeste jumped on Aphmau and cuddles her. What did I just get beaten by dogs? Argh, my reputation, thought Laurance. They come back and get greeted by the others, they tell them that Aphmau was going to be used to open the nether portal. Katelyn gasped… "Aphmau, what if it has something to do with that relic?"

Thank you for reading my chapter and tell me what you think about it by reviewing!


	3. Bad News

**This is my third chapter enjoy! Since I have a holiday I probably won't upload as often.**

 _ **Recap**_

They come back and get greeted by the others, they tell them that Aphmau was going to be used to open the nether portal. Katelyn gasped… "Aphmau, what if it has something to do with that relic?"

"Aphmau! Bad news for a Meifwa town in the Tu'la Region. That guy Fenrir destroyed their town since we have the curse he destroyed that Meifwa town." Laurance said guiltily.

"What have I done? This is all my fault that those innocent Meifwas had their town destroyed." Aphmau replied. Laurance said it was his fault but Aphmau was still taking the blame. Katelyn reassures her and says it's nobody's fault. "I think we should start building the capital now we've settled. What do you think?" Suggested Aphmau enthusiastically. They all agreed and said: "Sounds like a plan, heh!" They thought if they split up it would be more efficient. The teams were: Laurance and Aphmau (they would NEVER put Laurance and Katelyn in the same team) and Katelyn, Aaron and Travis. The pets were asleep soundly. Katelyn, Aaron and Travis were building a BIG barn which is going to be filled with food supplies. Laurance and Aphmau were making farms for the barn.

Soon after that, they were finished and then Aphmau suggested that they should help the Tu'la Region since it was kind of her fault. She said it was okay if the didn't want to come but they all said they wanted to come along but Aaron said he'll stay here to make sure no imposters come. They agreed to that. Celeste stayed with Aaron to keep him company and to keep him sane, just in case. They may get alliances from the Tu'la Region.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Have a happy holiday!**


	4. Tu'la Alliance

**This is my new chapter enjoy! I don't own Aphmau's Gaming Channel or Minecraft Diaries!**

 _ **Recap**_

Celeste stayed with Aaron to keep him company and to keep him sane, just in case. They may get alliances from the Tu'la Region.

There ship was ready to set off, they were going to the Meifwa town that had got destroyed by Fenrir's tribe. Katelyn goes up to Aphmau and says, "Aphmau, are you sure they're gonna allow us to help and ally?" Katelyn wasn't sure on this because they were from the Ru'aun Region.

"Katelyn, we are PRACTICALLY meifwas after all because of MICHI! Argh, don't wanna mention that name." Replied Aphmau. They were really close to the town - the ship must been a good one, she did a good job. Travis saw the docks and went on parking it. They arrived at the town and saw a bunch of destroyed homes and meifwas looking at the houses in shock. Aphmau felt sorry for them so she straight away introduced herself: "Hi, my name is Aphmau and I'm here to help you guys and offer you guys a place in the Phoenix Alliance." The meifwas eyed her closely, they weren't keen on the name 'Phoenix' since Phoenix Drop is in the Ru'aun Region but since she was a meifwa they accepted her. The for what it seemed like, the head asked: "Any relations with Phoenix Drop? You see, the name 'Phoenix' is making me think that fellow meifwa." Aphmau knew she was going to get this question she got it by the head guard of Nahakra Village. She answered convincingly, "No, but they're part of the Phoenix Alliance and plus we're just not here for this we are here to assist you in rebuilding your town." Finally, he accepted and gave them the task to rebuild some of the homes on the left side. Katelyn asked the head, "Do you know a meifwa called Michi by any chance?" Katelyn asked this because she was annoyed with the cat ears and everything. "Yes, for what some of the town folk say Michi was present with that werewolf tribe!" He said angrily. Katelyn gasped and thought _that brat is gonna pay for these cat ears!._ Katelyn thanked him for his information and told Aphmau and the others. They all took this in.

Soon after that, the village was back to their former glory! Aphmau and the others told them about the capital and that if they need help they just need to come to the capital. They nodded and gave them supplies for their journey but not too much because they were low ever since that attack. The ship went off and Aphmau smiled, _another successful day, thought Aphmau._ But some things were bad like Fenrir! Michi! Zane! Zenix! The nether! Whilst sailing they couldn't believe what they saw...

It was a nether portal on sea! Why would someone open a nether portal there? This was really bad! Aphmau told them about what happened at Bright Port but didn't mention Vylad being a shadow knight though. Laurance pulls Aphmau out and asks her that if that was the way Vylad escaped. She nodded. when they arrived at the capital she saw an injured Aaron and Celeste on the floor. Aphmau gasps and runs towards them and then suddenly heals them - they were at full health. Vylad was new to this so he was shocked. "W-what t-the?" Katelyn told him and so did Laurance. "Aphmau, Fenrir and Michi." Aaron said. Aphmau gasped, Fenrir knows about the capital does Fenrir have an ally with other villages who are on the Phoenix Alliance?

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
